Now With Dexters
by flowncish
Summary: PokemonSimpsonsThomas. Written between May 2003 and October 2004


CUT TO SODOR

SIRTOMOMHAT:THEAS GOTTA BY A VISOTOR COMIN SO I WANT 1 OF YOU TO TAKE HIM ON A TOUR

GORDON:ITS OBIVOS HES GOTTA PICK ME

JAMES1:HES GOTTA PICK ME,YOU GOTTA BE STUPED OF YOU THINK HES GOTTA PICK SOMBODYELS

GORDON:WHAT MAKES YOU THINK HES GOTTA PICK A ENGINE HOW CRASHED IN TO SOME TARWAGONS

JAMES1:STOP IT!

DIESEL 10:OUTA MY WAY!

GORDON:DDDDDIESEL!

THOMAS:HMMMMMM HOW DID HE COME BACK HE FELL IN TO THAT BARGE

DUCK:WHOW CARES WHY HES HEAR ITS THAT HES HEAR

THOMAS:I STOPED HIM BEFORE AND IM GOTTA STOP HIM AGOIN

CUT TO POKEMON WORD

ASH:TREECKO USE SLAM

OTHER POKEMON TRINER:HITMONLE USE DOUBEL TEAM

ASH:USE DOUBLE TEAM TO TREEKO

OTHER POKEMON TRINER:HAVE A GOOD REST HITMONLE I CHOSE YOU BAYLEAF

ASH:SAME FOR YOU TREECKO ITS UP TO YOU PIKACHU

ASH:USE TRUNDER SHOCK PIKACH

TRANER:BAYLEAF

ASH:NOW ITS OFF TO THE SODOR GYM

ASH:PIKACHU

MEOW:PIKACHUS ARES NOW

ASH:TEAM ROCKET!

JESSIE:PREPER FOR TROBOLL

JAMES2:MAKE IT DOBOLL

MEOW:THEVE KNONE IT SINCE 1998!

ASH:PIKACHU USE ELICDRIC SHOK!

JESSIE:ARE SPICAL PIKA PROF GLASS IS NOT IFECDED BY ELICDRIC

ASH:BAYLEAF USE VINEWIPE

[TEAM ROCKET BALST OFF

CUT TO SIMPSONS HOUSE

HOMER:M&MS FOR DINER

MARGE:THOSE ARNT M&MS

HOMER:MMM SKITTLES

MARGE:THOSE ARE SOAP FLAVERD VEGETABLES FROM GERMANY

HOMER:DO"TH!

BART:HEAR YOU GO BOY

MARGE:BART STOP FAETING YOUR DINER TO THE DOG!

[BART FAETS DINER TO CAT

LASA:ALL GET US OUT OF HEAR HI DAD BART YOU WANT TO GO HELP ME ON MY HOME WORK

HOMER:NO LASA BUT I DONT WANT TO EAT THIS CRAPY DINER

CUT TO SODOR

[TEAM ROCKET FALLS IN TO ANIE

THOMAS:GOTTA STOP DIESEL

GORDON:THOMAS YOUR NOT THANKING THAT SIRTOMPEMHAT WALL PICK YOU TO PULL THE VISITOR

THOMAS:NO I WAS THINKING HOW TO STOP DIESEL

MEOW:HOW DID WE GET HERE

JAMES2:I DONT CARE HOW WE GOT HAER BUT I LIKE IT

TEAM ROCKET:LOOKS LIKE WHEAR RIDEING A TRIAN AGIEN

DIESEL10:COMON SPLODGE

DODGE:THATS DODGE

SPALTER:AND SPLADER

DIESEL10:I DONT GOT TIME TO REMEBER EACH NAME!BLUE PUFFBALL!

[DIESEL CHASES THOMAS UNTILL THOMAS GETS ON A TURN TABEL WHEN DIESEL 10 GETS ON IT IT CHANHES DERECTIONS AND HE RUNS IN TWO SOME TAR WAGONS

JAMES1:AND I THOGT THAT WAS THE ONLY EGINE TO CRASH IN TO TAR WAGONS

CUT TO SKOOL

HOMER;MAKE YOUR OWN STORY VANDA MAXBURRY,OLD MAN,THE BLACK CHESTED GRATCH MY DAD CAN WRITE A BETTER STORY THEN THIS

BART;LASA ITS TIME FOR ICHY & SCRATHY

LASA;BY DAD

HOMER;THIS STORY STINKS BUT IF

BACK TO SODOR

[ANIE &CLAIRABELL FALL IN TO TRUN TABEL

THOMAS;ANIE CLAIRABELL!

MEOW;WER TRAPED

WOBAFED;WOBAFED!

JESSIE;ARBOK

JAMES2;WEZZING

STEPNY:OH NO

[STEPNY RUNS OVER WEZING & ARBOK AND THAY TURN IN TO THAR PREEVOVED FROMS KOFFING & EKENS

JESSIE:WEZZING & ARBOK PREEVOVED

JAMES2:DIDINT SEE THAT COMING

WOBAFET:WOBAFET

BACK TO SIMPSONS

MS HOVER:WELL KIDS ON YOUR HOME WORK SOME OF YOU DID GOOD AND SOME OF YOU DID BAD

RALPH;I GOT A B

MS HOVER;NO RALPH YOU GOT A F THATS THIS GRAP JUCE

MS HOVER;LASA YOU GOT AN A++++

LASA;HAY THIS IS NOT MY STORY AND I HAVE 5 +ES

MS HOVER;NO THATS THIS RED WINE AND YOU GET 5 TICKETS TO SODOR

MARGE;IM PROD OF YOU FOR GETTING THOSE TICKETS TO SODOR LASA

5 HOURS LATER IN SODOR

MARGE;HOMER DID YOU HAVE TO CALL THE WAITER 678 TIMES

HOMER;BUT MARGE I WAS HUNGY AND I LIKED THE SOUND IT MADE

MARGE;HMMM

BACK IN THE POKEMON WORLD

ASH;IM GOTTA GO TO THE SODOR GYM

MAY;DONT BE SO SURE LOOK

BROCK;ITS A FLOK OF PONYTA

ASH;NO PONYTA ARE GOTTA GET IN MY WAY TO BEING THE WRODS GRATIST POKEMON MASTER PIKACHU USE ELICDRIC SHOK

[ALL THE PONYTA BURN PIKACHU

ASH;GASP

SODOR SODOR

MARGE;HOMER BE CAREFULL THEAS A LOT OF TRIN TRACKS HEAR

HOMER;DONT WORRY MARGE

[GORDON RUNS RELLY FAST BUT HIS FIRE MAN & DRIVER CANT APLY THE BARKS AND THE TRAK CANGEIS AND HE RUNS IN TO UNSAFE BUFERS AND FALLS IN TO A WALL

SIRTOPEMHAT;GORDON YOUR HAVE TO BE MENTED AND YOU WILL NOT PULL THE SPICAL VISTITOR

GORDON;YES SIR SORRY SIR

SIRTOPEMHAT;DONT WORRY THE PERRSON WHO CASED YOUR ACTODENT IS PROBOLY GETTEN ARISDID AS WE SPEAK

HOMER:WELLTHAT WENT WILL

[HOMERS CLOTHS GET STUCK ON A TWIG IN COME OFF

HOMER:DO'TH

[HOMER WALKS IN TO A RESTROOM IN TAKES SOME GUYS CLOTHS

HOMER:WELL THAT WENT WILL

A MAN COMES AND TAKES HOMER AWAY

GUY;CEM AN .DONAL OZ WEDED.

HOMER;WHU?

DONALD;DREVOR AV BON WEDED FOR YE

HOMER;WHAT ARE YOU SAYING

DONALD;AV BON WEDED FOR YE

HOMER;AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!EVREBODY ON THIS IS ISLAND SPEKES AN OTHER LANGUAGE! OR WHAT YOU SAY 'OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HIPO VOP ROB VAY SPLEEN!'

DONALD;WHU? 

[THAY DRIVE OFF

CUT TO TEAM ROCKET

MEOW;I WONDER HOW THIS WILL EFECT US NOW THAT WE HAVE KOFFING AND EKANS

[DIESEL 10 APEARS AND GETS TEAM ROCKET WITH HIS CLAW

JAMES;WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US

DIESEL 10;I WANT YOU TO DO ME A FAVER

JESSIE;WILL YOU LET US GO

DIESEL 10;SURE JUST DESTROY ALL STAEM ENGINS!

[CUT TO DONALD THE ENGINE ROWS ON THE TRAKE WHEN TEAM ROCKET APAERS

JESSIE;PREPAER FOR TRAIN TROBLE

JAMES;MAKE IT RAILROAD DOUBLE

JESSIE;TO PROTET THE TRAINS OF DEVASTION

JAMES;TO UNIT ALL RAILROADS IN THE NATION

JESSIE;JESSIE

JAMES;JAMES

JESSIE;TEAM ROCKET HERE TO MAKE ALL DIESELS

JAMES;WERE HERE TO GIVE YOU STAEM ENGINES THE MEASLES

WOBAFE;WOBAFET!

DONALD;WHAT VO YE WANT

MEOW;WE WANT TO SCRAP YOU

[TEAM ROCKET KNOKS OFF DONALDS FIREMEN WHEN MEOW DOMPES HOMER IN THE TENDER.THAY DRIVE IN TO UNSAFE BUFER AND THAY FALL IN TO A FARM

POKE POKE POKE WORLD

MAY;WHAT DO WE DO NOW

ASH;I DONT KNOW

[THIS THEN A GUY APAERS

GUY;WATZU I CHOSE YOU

[THE GUY PRESES A BUTTON OF A POKE BALL AND A BLUE AND WHITE SHITZU COMES OUT

GUY;WATZU USE WATER GUN

[THE SHITZU SPITS WATER OUT OF ITS MOUTH AND HITS THE PONYTA AND THE BOAT IS OPEN AND THEN THE GANG RUNS IN THERE

MAX;WHAT KIND OF POKEMON IS THAT

GUY;ITS A WATZU.IT STARTS AS A BITO.A BITO CAN EVOVE IN TO A FIRESO ABSO WITH A FIRE STONE AND IT CAN EVOVE IN TO A WATZU WITH A WATER STONE

ASH;HOW COME I NEVER SAW IT

GUY;ITS ONLY IN THE LEO REGION THAT STARTS AT SODOR

ASH;IM GOING THERE MYBYE I WILL CACH ONE

GUY;YOU MAY

MAY;HAY WHO ARE YOU

GUY;MY NAME IS STAN MY SISTER SELMA IS GOTTA START AS SOON AS SHE GETS TO SODOR

BROCK;WERE IS SHE

STAN;SHES RIGHT THERE

[HE POINTS TO A GRIL WITH GREN EYES LONG BLACK HAIR BLUE PANTS AND A BLACK SHIRT 

ASH;SHE NEEDS SOME ATENTION

STAN;NO YOU DONT SEES A LITTLE...

ASH;HEY SELMA

SELMA;GET A WAY FROM ME!

[SELMA PUNCHES ASH

STAN;...TOUGH

[CUT TO SODOR WERE THE GANG ARE WALKING IN A BASMENT

STAN;THIS IS PROFOSER PINES OFFICE HAY THERE HE IS

PINE;HELLOL HELLOL HOLLOL SO WHO GETS THERE STARTER POKEMON TODAY

SELMA;ME YOU STUPID NERD

PINE;OK WELL THERES A PEFFLORRO[A GREEN DOG WITH A LEFF FOR EARS AND A TAILFLAHEAD[A HEAD WITH FIRE FOR HAIRAND FLOWNCISH[A CLOWN FISH

FLOWNCISH;AND I GET ALL OF THEM

PINE;YOU CAN TALK

FLOWNCISH;YES I CAN

PINE;HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME

FLOWNCISH;BECAUSE IM AN AMPOSTER AND THE REAL ONE IS WITH SAM AND IKE

PINE;ARE SAM AND IKE DRUG SMUGGLERS FROM MEXICO

[THIS THEN AN RV CRASHES IN TO THE BASMENT AND A WOMON WITH RED HAIR AND A MAN WITH BROWN HAIR JUMP OUT OF IT.

WOMAN;IM SAM

MAN;AND IM IKE

SAM;AND WE FORM SI

IKE;WE PUT THE FRIST LETTERS OF ARE NAMES TOGETER

PINE;SO WHY DID YOU STAEL MY FLOWCISH AND MAKE A HOLE IN MY WALL

SAM;BECAUSE WE STAEL POEMON

PINE;OH SO YOUR NOT BLODDONERS.IM HUNGRY IM GOTTA GO IN TO THE KECHEN

ASH;YOUR NOT GOTTA STAEL ANY POKEMON!PIKACHU

SAM;THUNDRO[A BUCH OF ORANGE BOXES,THE MIDLE BOXHAS I THUNDER BLOT,ON ONE BOX THERES A FACE AND THERES THUNDER BLOTS FOR EYE BROWS

[THUNDRO SPINS AND THUDERBOLTS COME FROM HIM.PIKACHU JUMPS UP AND USES THUNDER BUT WHEN IT HITS THUNDRO THE THUNDER BLOT ATTACK HITS PIKACHU

SAM;THIS IS 2 EASEY

FLOWNCISH;HES MOVING

IKE;ZARF[A GHOST SHAPE WITH A PUPLE BOX WITH A FACE AND THE MIDDLE

[ZARF USES SHADOW BALL BUT MISSES;PIKACHU JUMPS UP AND KICKS HIM BUT BEFORE HE CAN KICK ZARF USES CONFUES RAY AND PIKACHU STARTS HITTING HIMSELF AND SAYING HIS NAME IN THE TUNE OF THE SONG LOLLY LOLLY LOLLY GET YOUR ADVERBS HERE

IKE;GET HIM FLOWNCISH

[FLOWNCISH GETS PIKACHU,PEFFLORRO AND FIRHEAD IN A BAG AND PUT THEM IN A TERUNK WITH A FLOWNCISH.THAY DRIVE AWAY

SELMA;THIS STINKS!!!!!!IM NOT GOTTA GET A STARTER POKEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[PINE WALKS IN EATING A PENUT BUTTER AND JELLY SANDWICH WHEN HE GETS SEND FLYING WHEN SELMA KICKS HIM.HE FALLS ON THE FLOOR AND THEN HIS PENUT BUTTER JELLY SANDWITH COMES UP AND HITS HIS CROCH.

PINE;IM OK OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH MY CROCH

[CUT TO MOES TAVERN WERE CARL WALKS IN

CARL;HOMERS AT SODOR.

MOE;THEN WHOS TAKING ALL HIS BEARS

BARNY;[DRESSED AS HOMERWOO HOO DO'TH THAT BOY ANI'T RIGHT[RUNS OUT.

[CUT TO THE FARM HOMER DONALD AND TEAM ROCKET CRASHED IN.A FARMER THEN APAERS WITH A GUN.

FARMER;YOU ALL CRASHED IN TO MY FARM YOU ALL GOTTA GET IT NOW[STARTS SHOTING.

[HOMER AND TEAM ROCKET RUN AWAY

DONALD;WHY ER YE LEVING MY OT FE DAD.OH NO!YES SETTING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[HOMER & TEAM ROCKET RUN IN TO SI

HOMER;FARMER SHOTING LET ME IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MEOW;US 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SAM;WE WONT LET YOU IN

JESSIE;THEN WILL THIS MAKE YOU!!!!!!!!!!EKANS DUSTOX WOBAFET

JAMES;YOU 2 KOFFING CACNEA

SAM;2 EASY THUNDRO

IKE;COME OUT ZARF

MEOW;YOUR OUT NUMBURD 5 TO 2

FLOWNCISH;DONT YOU MEAN 5 TO 3

MEOW;YOU CAN TALK

FLOWNCISH;THIS LIKE YOU.NOW LETS GET IT OVER WITH

MEOW;YES WE WILL

[MEOW SCRACHES FLOWNCISH IN THE DORSAL FIN BUT FLOWNCISH USES WATER GUN AND AIMS IT AT MEOWS CHARM.MEOWS CHARM COMES OFF.

MEOW;YOU NOCKED MY CHARM OFF NOW YOUR GOTTA GET IT!

[MEOW USES TAIL WIP BUT HIS TAIL THIS GETS STUCK IN FLOWNCISHES MOTH.FLOWNCISH SPINS AROUND AND SPITS OUT MEOW WHO LANDS HEAD FRIST ON THE GROND WERE HE IS UNCONSCIOUS.

IKE;GOOD WORK NOW FLOWNCISH PUT HIM IN THE BAG

[FLOWNCISH PUTS MEOW WERE PEEFLORRO,PIKACHU,FIRHEAD AND FLOWNCISH ARE.

[CUT TO PINES OFFICE

PINE;WELL I WAS GOTT A SHOW YOU THIS BUT SINCE ALL THE POKEMON ARE GONE BUT I DONT WANT TO WASTE IT SO...

[VIDEO

TROY McCLOOLER;HI IM TROY McCLOOLER YOU MAY REMEMBER ME FROM THE FLIMS BUYING THE MILKTANK AND RUN POOCHYENA RUN.TODAY IM GOTTA WALK YOU IN THE STEPS OF BEING A POKEMON TRANER 1ST YOU GET A STARTER POKE...

[THIS THEN THE TV BLOWS UP AND AN AQUA BLOB APAERS

PINE;OH FERMER THATS THE 99TH TIME THIS YEAR.1 MORE TIME AND WE HAVE 100 TIMES.

ASH;WHATS THAT

PINE;THATS FERMER

MAX;IS THAT A POKEMON

PINE;YEAH YEAH IT IS

ASH;IS IT AN ELITDRIC TYP

PINE;NO A PYCIHC TYP.THAY USE WATER FIRE ELITDRIC AND PYCIHC TYP ATTACKS

ASH;CAN I USE FERMER TO GET THE POKEMON

PINE;DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT

[CUT BACK TO SI HOMER AND TAEM ROCKET

HOMER;THIS IS THE WIEDIST ISLAND EVER.IT SHOULD NOT BE CALLED SODOR.IT SHOULD BE CALLED SOWIED.

JESSIE;SO YOU BEAT UP ARE MASCOT THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOUR GOTTA BEAT UP ARE OTHER POKEMON

SAM;THEN LETS FIND OUT

JESSIE;YOUR ON

[EKANS WRAPS AROUND THUNDRO BUT THUNDRO SPINS AROUND AND CHOKS EKANS.THUNDRO USES THUNDER TO FRY DUSTOX.WOBAFA KIROTY CHOPS THUNDRO BUT ONLY HURTS HIMSELF.

SAM;PUT ER IN THE BAG

[LIKE ALWAYS FLOWNCISH PUTS THEM IN THE BAG

JESSIE;YOUR GOTTA PAY FOR THIS!

SAM;THATS WHAT THAY ALWAYS SAY

JAMES;ALL GET THEM BACK!KOFFING CACNEA

IKE;YOUR THIS GOTTA LOSE YOUR POKEMON LIKE EVRY ONE.ZARF

[CACNEA USES PIN MISSILE BUT ZARF USES DOUBLE TEAM AND IT HITS KOFFING.ZARF USES HIPNOSESS AND CACNEA FALLS ASLEEP

FLOWNCISH;SHOULD I

IKE;YOU SHOULD

[HE DOES WHAT HE AWAYS DOES WITH THE BAG AFTER SAM AND IKE WIN A BATTLE.

SAM;GOOD BYE

IKE;SEE YOU WHEN YOU CATH A NEW POKEMON

HOMER;THAT WAS THE WIEDIST THING THAT I EVER SEEN

[CUT TO BART AND LISA BY A MOVIE THEATER

BART;HAY LETS SNAEK IN A NC 17 RAIDED MOVIE

LISA;BUT WELL GET IN TROUBLE

BART;COME ON LISA YOU GOTTA TAKE CHANCES SOME TIME IN YOUR LIFE

LISA;OK BUT THIS ONE TIME

[BART AND LISA SNAEK IN.BART STARES AT THE SCREEN AND LISA RUNS OFF.

LISA;GROSS!

[CUT TO SI

SAM;WE GOT ALOT OF POKEMON

IKE;AND WERE GOTTA KEEP EM

ASH;NO YOUR NOT!TREECKO TALLIW FERMER

SAM;SO YOU WANT TO GIVE US THE REST OF YOUR POKEMON

ASH;NO I WANT ALL THE OTHERS BACK

IKE;HOW ARE YOU GOTTA DO IT YOU DONT HAVE ANYONELSE

MAY;HES GOT ME!TORCHIC BEAUTIFY

BROCK;AND ME.FORESTREES

[TEAM ROCKET AND HOMER APPAER

MEOW;GIVE US ARE POKEMON!

HOMER;DO ANY OF YOU KNOW WERE THE HOLIDAY INN IS?

IKE;BY THE BAR

HOMER;I KNOW I SAW SMOTING LIKE THAT[WALKS AWAY.

ASH;I WANT THE POKEMON

SAM;OK OK.THUNDRO

IKE;ZARF

FLOWNCISH;AND THE REST[TAKES BAG AND RELASHES ALL POKEMON.

MAY;THAT WAS EASY

SI;[LAUGHS

ASH;WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?

FLOWNCISH;YOU IDIOT!NOW THAT WE HAVE ALL YOUR POKEMON WE ARE IN CONTROL OF THEM!

SAM;THAT MEANS THERE R R ARES!

FLOWNCISH;NOW LETS GET IT OVER WITH

[ALL THE POKEMON FIGHT VIOLENTLY

[CUT TO THOMAS AT THE WITH SIR TOPEMHAT AND A GUY WITH A BLACK SHIRT JEANS AND BLONDE HAIR

SIR TOPEMHAT;THOMAS THIS IS PETE McTER HES THE SPICEL VISITOR

THOMAS;HI M.R McTER!

PETE;JUST CALL ME PETE

THOMAS;WELL HELLO PETE!

[THOMAS DRIVES OFF.HE DRIVES WHERE THE POKEMON ARE FIGHTING

PETE;CARMIC!SUGEROHNO!

[A PINK RABBIT WITH A HAMMER[CARMICAND A CHOCLATE BAR WITH ARMS LEGS AND A FACE[SUGEROHNOTHROW SI IN THE AIR

SI;NO THANKS IN RETURN!

[ALL THE POKEMON FALL INTO THE TRAINERS ARMS WHEN DIESEL 10 STARTS TO CHASE THOMAS

DIESEL 10;COME 'ERE PUFF BALL!

PETE;QUIK!WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!

[ALL THE POKEMON THROW DIESEL 10 OFF THE RAILS WHERE HE FLIES ALL THE WAY TO SPRINGFEILD INTO THE WORLDS BIGGEST TOILET

DIESEL 10;CAN THINGS GET ANY WORST?

[THE TOILET FLUSHES

DIESEL 10;DO'TH!

[CUT BACK TO SODOR

ASH;WHO ARE YOU?

[BEFORE HE CAN ANSWER PETE GOES IN HAROLD THE HELACOPTER

HAROLD;WHERE TO MAC?

PETE;SOMEWHERE FAR FAR AWAY

HAROLD;PAKISTAN IT IS!

ASH;I DID'NT EVEN GET TO TALK TO HIM

MAY;ITS OKAY ASH

BROCK;YOU'LL MEET HIM SOME DAY SOONER OR LATER

MAX;ARE YOU KIDING!THE CHANCHES OF YOU MEETING HIM IS ONE IN ONE MILL-

[BROCK COVERS MAX' MOUTH

BROCK;YOU'LL MEET HIM SOMEDAY

[PINE APEARS

PINE;I NEED YOU TO GO HELP OUT SOME NEW TRAINERS.

[CUT TO THE POKEMON CENTER WHERE THE NEW TRAINERS ARE HOMER,BART,LISA[WITH MARGEAND SELMA[WITH STAN

BART;WHEN ARE WE GOTTA GET OUR PUNISHMENT!

MARGE;THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR SNEAKING IN TO THAT NC-17 RATED MOVIE!

HOMER;WHAT DID I DO WRONG?

MARGE;YOU CAUSED 2 TRAIN WRECKS!

HOMER;DO'TH!

MARGE;I'M GIVING YOU ALL 10 PEARS OF UNDERWEAR WITH YOUR ADDRES AND NAME ON IT

PINE;OKAY PINE APPLE HEAD GIRL YOU GET A POISIN TYPE MUD LOOKING MUK

LISA;IT SMELLS!

PINE;TO BAD SO SAD.BALD TEEN AGER YOU GET A FERCE FIGHTING TYPE PRIMATE

[PRIMATE HITS HOMER

HOMER;DO'TH!

PINE;I AM SO SORRY FOR ANY INJURIES.AND YOU GET A NORMAL DOG LIKE POCHEYENA

[POOCHEYENA CHASES BART

BART;WHEN I SAY EAT MY SHORTS I DON'T MEAN LITERALY!

PINE;I HOPE YOU LIKE YOUR POKEMON!

HOMER;LIKE IT!ARE YOU KIDING!

BART;WHO MADE ARE CHOISE OF POKEMON ANYWAY?

MARGE;WELL I GUESS YOUR ON YOUR ON ON YOUR POKEMON JOURNYS![RUNS OFF

SELMA;I DON'T CARE WHAT I GET JUST MAKE IT A GOOD ONE!

PINE;HERES YOUR HAREFEAD!

[PEAFLORRO AND WATZU PLAT WITH EACH OTHER

STAN;LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE MADE A NEW FRIEND

PINE;YOU WANT IT YOU CAN HAVE IT!

STAN;THANKS!

ASH;YOU PROBABLY WANT FERMER BACK

PINE;KEEP IT!I WANT TO WATCH TV FOR A CHANGE!

ASH;THANK YOU!

PINE;GO ON AND INTRODUCE YOUR SELF

BART;I'M BART SIMPSON WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

LISA;MY NAME IS LISA SIMPSON AND I AM THANKFUL TO MEET YOU

HOMER;IM HOMER AND I SNUCK BEER AND DONUTS IN MY BACK PACK

ASH;IM ASH KECHEM AND WANT TO BE THE WORLDS GREATEST POKEMON MASTER!

BROCK;IM BROCK AND I WANT TO BE THE WORLD GREATEST POKEMON BREEDER!

MAY;IM MAY AND THATS MY LITTLE BROTHER MAX

STAN;IM STAN AND THATS MY SISTER SELMA

SELMA;ANOY ME AND I'LL GIVE YOU A KNOCKLE SANDWITCH!

STAN;SHE CAN BE A LITTLE AGRESIVE AT TIMES

ASH;WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?LETS START A POKEMON JOURNY!

THE END

z 


End file.
